Time
by Neisha
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for LJ; rated M for possible naughtiness/foul language.
1. Time

Time

A half century, he reflected, had vaporized in a mere second. His hopes, his dreams, his love... all lost to one fragment in time that took everything he'd held so dear. His love had been punished, his soul left screaming in the silence -the nothingness - that had consumed him. Hope had been banished from existence, love torn from his trembling claws as _her_ face vanished behind eyes wet from betrayal.

Then he'd woke to another, her face as hauntingly familiar as she was different. Time escaped him as, once again, his life took hold, his heart reaching for the familiar taste of acceptance. Her smile brought friendship, her defense of his heritage forging a bond as irreversible as time. In weeks they'd built trust, in months, friendship, and a makeshift family as different as they were the same.

With every battle they grew closer, with every wound they shared heartache. He'd tried to spare her, had sent her home for her own protection only to have her return to him demanding - begging - that he allow her to stay. He smiled. Foolish girl; in the time she'd been gone he'd remembered the emptiness, the nothingness his life had been without her. Selfishly, he acquiesced, and again, time slipped by unnoticed.

Staring down at her sleeping face he wondered if he deserved her. Could he save her - protect her? Could he give her his heart as she had so freely given hers? Could he risk his soul, again, as she so trustingly bared hers? He resigned himself from his questions, his hearts answer confirming his suspicions.

Yes; he could protect her - because he _wanted_ to. He could offer his soul because he _trusted_ her.

And he could give her his heart... because she _already_ owned it.

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Thanks to psychochick32 for editing this for me; she's a great friend and a wonderful beta.

This drabble was written for LJ's (First Tweak) #13 prompt, Yes, and was originally posted 12/20/2009.

Now I am off to finish the new one shot and Deserted's next chapter. I am hoping that with five days of uninterrupted laziness that I can actually produce a few readable chapters, lol.

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

Merry Christmas everyone!


	2. Forbidden Fire

Forbidden Fire

I often wonder if this is an illusion caused by blunt-force trauma to the head from my first fall down the well. Was I actually lying in a hospital bed in own era, my mind creating a new life behind eyes never expected to reopen, cocooned between snow-white walls that would become my prison?

Was the feeling of his molten gaze a figment of my imagination- golden embers of a forbidden fire, sliding over my skin and heating my blood to unnatural levels?

Before the fall I often envisioned him, a delusion perhaps, but mine all the same: dark eyes hidden behind a veil of long, black hair and soft skin; he was my protector, my guardian... my lover. And then somewhere along the way that image shifted, dark eyes brightening to a searing gold, dark hair fading into a shimmer of the finest silver.

Or was this actually my reality; me feigning sleep as his gaze washes over me, struggling to keep my hands at my sides instead of reaching to fan the fire his imaginary caress has lit. I find little rest in the night as my conscious drags me into the darkness once again, my dreams washing over me night after night until I wake, wet with desire, shaking with need and praying his nose doesn't tell him what his eyes should have.

I can accept either the dream or the reality, I decide, for in both he is the male that my heart desires. He is my destiny, whether wrapped in shimmering silver or raven silk. Human or demon, it matters not- because I love him as both. His two halves make him whole, bringing together both my youthful dreams and my womanly desires, all wrapped together in the promise in his golden eyes.

* * *

Written for LJ's (First Tweak) prompt 'Snow' and was originally posted earlier today to their site.

Thank you to psycochick32 for her wonderful editing skills!

I am going to make this a collection of drabbles that have no other place to be. Otherwise I fear that I will have a huge list of stories that are more drabble than anything. I do hope you like it, lol. Do let me know- I love hearing from you guys!

I also have a poem and a oneshot out to my wonderful beta. Once they are ready I will be posting those as well. A few days maybe? Lol, we'll see. Hope to hear from you soon.


	3. Darkness

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Darkness

* * *

Darkness: it crowded her, clawed at her with invisible hands, and choked her with its searing violence. Only the blackness existed now. There was no room for hope, no exception for the heart that quickened its beating in its heroic struggle against death, a driving force that left her panting in the void that consumed her. She reached out with her fingers, afraid of what they might encounter, yet desperate to feel something_... anything!_

She could feel her blood growing colder, the beat of her heart fluttering as it slowed, the energy seeping from her limbs as her strength was stripped from her. Her power, once a sparkling shower of light, faded. The darkness closed in ever tighter; it invaded her skin, her mind... her sanity.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing sounded despite its echo in her head. Tentacles wrapped around her, their tips brushing over her breasts, her legs, her throat. Her skin crawled, burned with disgust, warm in only the places where her blood flowed and her tears fell despite her desperate plea that they remain contained.

Pain erupted throughout her body; a maniacal laugh brought the image of their enemy's sadistic smile. She cringed when she felt his tongue drag slowly across her cheek, tasting the agony that she could not voice.

A shudder, a wheezing breath; she knew that in moments her heart would stop beating, but she wasn't prepared to open her arms to the peace death would bring her, no matter how tempting. Then she heard it - the agonized cry of her name, the emotion that ravaged _his_ voice, the heartbreak echoing clearly in the panicked tones that broke the reticence caging her in its merciless embrace.

Desperation surged through her, the need to comfort _him_ renewing her strength, reigniting the power that burned in her soul.

A spark- an impassioned plea to the jewel- raged through her. A tortured scream sliced through the night; a flash of her power brought freedom, the malignance that had held her falling away, leaving her weightless, breathless... alive. The miasma faded away; his evil essence shattered with his hold, disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared.

And then she was falling. She could feel the rush of the wind against her blood covered skin, exhilaration tempering the pain when _his_ warm arms closed around her.

He settled gently on the ground, absorbing as much of the impact as he could before pulling her to his chest, his face buried in her hair. She felt warmth on her neck, suspected his tears, but couldn't find her voice to convey her worry, her appreciation- her love. He pulled her closer, careful not to hurt her already damaged body, before placing what felt like a tender kiss just below her ear.

In the silence of his embrace she knew _life._ In the saturninity that surrounded them she _felt_ his love. He would never say as much, but she knew- because she loved him, too.

* * *

This drabble was first posted to LJ (First Tweak) 2-7-10 for their prompt 'Silence'.

My oneshot 'Hot And Bothered' was posted on Friday though I am unsure if notices were sent since I didn't receive one when I posted. There may have been something wrong with the site, not sure, but it's up and ready to read if anyone is interested.

Hope you like this one, too. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought.

Until next time,

Neisha


	4. Within The Flame

_Summary: He is no mere man; he is hanyou and where men have failed, he has not.__

* * *

_

Within The Flame:

_The firelight dances in the darkness_  
_A seductress both untouchable and untamed_  
_She bends for no one -- and everyone  
As she dances within the flame_

He watches from a distance, ears moving restlessly as he scans the forest for any who might wish them harm. The crackle of the fire draws his attention, and his gaze settles on the female his heart desires. She moves effortlessly, gracefully tending to those in his pack before settling in beside the fox kit.

Their current camp is less than comfortable and he growls in annoyance. The others in his pack take what comfort they can in the flames that dance in the fire pit, but the only comfort _he_ can find rests in _her _existence.

She is so much like those flames; her shadows touch without touching, warm without caressing. She bends for no one, yet gives to everyone. She dances in flames, wrapped inside a purity that can both soothe and scorch. Her voice calms the nightmares that abound and lulls to sleep those lucky enough to share her warmth, as is evidenced in the kit's sleep-induced breathing.

His ear twitches as, some time later, her sweet voice finds him. No more than a whisper in the fire's light, she beckons him closer, the lure of her too much to ignore. Settling in behind her, he allows her scent to sooth his inner demon. His female is both untouched and untamed, her heart free to no man's taking.

He indulges in a rare smile. He is no mere man; he is hanyou and where men have failed, he has not. He can tell by the way her scent calms when he's near, her aura reaching for his even as she succumbs to sleep. He is her protector... and she welcomes it.

* * *

_****__I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. _

_**Originally written for and posted on 2/21/10 to LJ ( At First Tweak) for their theme Firelight.**_

_**Thank you to psycochick32 for her wonderful editing skills.**_

_**Next chapter for Deserted coming soon. Sorry for the delay, but life is chaotic right now and my health isn't helping either, lol. The chapter is nearly ready to send to my beta and through the bouncing of ideas with her, I have the next few chapters planned out. It's just a matter of getting them written and finished. **_

_**As always, I look forward to hearing from you all!**_

_**Neisha**_


	5. Territorial

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Territorial

It was hard not to be territorial; he was _half_ dog demon, after all. While he was able to restrain himself from peeing on Kagome's backpack (he wasn't insane, nor was he a common dog), Inuyasha still found it hard to restrain the snarl that barreled to life in his chest when Shippo ventured to close to said backpack's contents.

There were three things in life he was fiercely protective of: Tetsusaiga, ramen... and Kagome. The latter was currently bent over the edge of their campfire, stirring dinner. Shippo hovered nearby, nose twitching as the aroma of freshly cooked ramen drifted around them, making the kit's mouth water and _his _eyes narrow in territorial anger- both over his soup, and his female. A quick look in Miroku's direction reassured him that the monk was meditating, head turned in Sango's direction, eyes closed. Sango had her head bowed, cleaning her weapon of choice.

Pulling his gaze back to Kagome, Inuyasha found his eyes drawn to her exposed skin. The _skirt_ she wore rode dangerously high on her thighs, provoking sinful thoughts to enter his once ramen-focused mind. Truth be told, he'd trade his favorite soup for one taste of her decadent flesh. Indecent images brought a flush to his face. Where the steaming food would bring warmth to his stomach, his current thoughts were downright hot. It wouldn't be long before he'd be forced from their camp to seek the depths of an ice-cold river.

A touch to his face brought him forcefully from his revere. He hadn't realized she'd moved, didn't hear her footsteps or register the strength of her nearing scent. The earlier snarl he'd proudly kept to himself slipped past his lips, his mouth pulled back to expose razor sharp fangs. Embarrassment flooded his senses, replaced by regret when Kagome retracted her fingers from his cheek, her eyes wide in apology.

"I'm sorry... you were flushed. I thought maybe you were ill," she said.

Inuyasha didn't answer, couldn't find his tongue or make sense of the scrambled thoughts in his head. He barely registered the step she took backwards, but he caught her hand before she could fully drop it. He opened his mouth to apologize before shutting it again when nothing sounded. There were few things he'd taken from his time under his grandfather's roof. He'd spent most of his time with his mother, shying away from those who had condemned him for what he was. But there was one lesson he remembered, one comment that struck his mind the moment fear flashed through her eyes.

_"Always protect the woman of your heart, and never, ever bite the hand that feeds you."_

The moment his thumb brushed tenderly over her knuckles her eyes softened, her cheeks pinking softly.

_"I'm sorry..."_

No other explanation was needed, no words spoken as she handed him his bowl and turned away to make her way back to the fire. Once again his eyes were drawn to the length of her legs and the sway in her hips. He fought the smirk that pulled at his lips. It wasn't just the soup that was steamy tonight. He had a feeling his dreams would be, too.

* * *

This (short) oneshot was originally written and posted to Lj for their prompt "Soup". It was posted to their site this morning 10:21AM.

A huge thanks to psycochick32 for her editing skills... you're wonderful m'dear!

Deserted's next chapter is done and out to editing as well. As soon as it is finished, I'll post it immediately. I am sorry for the wait on it...

Hope to hear from you all again soon.

Neisha


	6. Breathless

_This drabble was originally written for, and posted to, Livejournal on 3/20/10._

_I do not own Inuyasha or its characters._

_Much thanks to psycochick32 for editing this for me._

_

* * *

_

Summary: There were many ways he'd thought this might end, but on top of her hadn't been on the list.

Breathless

A roll, a tumble...

She'd landed haphazardly beneath him, her wide eyes blinking up at him, her sensuous lips parted in excitement. There were many ways he'd thought this might end, but on top of her hadn't been on the list. What had started as an innocent game of tag escalated... he would _not_ be outdone by a female. But he had been! She'd undone him with her laughter, taunted him with her antics. She was not faster than he- yet she eluded him with every subtle twist of her body, every well-timed burst of speed that sent her rushing from his grasp. But he'd caught her, finally, only to have her trip over her own two feet, pulling him down with her as she fell.

Now, lying beneath him, her chest heaving, her pert breasts pressed innocently - indecently - against him, she looked every bit the angel of his dreams. Raven hair spilled out around her, a stark contrast against the green grass they were sprawled out upon. Her legs gripped his hips, unknowingly enticing, and sinfully bittersweet. His eyes betrayed him, trailing over her skin to rest on her rose-colored lips. He wondered what she'd taste like, that knowledge as important to him as the very air she breathed. Her breath ghosted over his face, and he struggled with the urge to share that breath with her, to know the feeling of her mouth pressed firmly against his own, her tongue dancing with his.

Her hand reached to touch his cheek, the other pressing gently against his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, her words sultry, breathless; with a firm shove, she dislodged him, jumping to her feet in a rush of feminine grace.

Her eyes begged, _kiss me_, but her words said, " Tag, you're it!"

* * *

_The next chapter for Deserted is out to my beta and should be posted soon._

_I also have another short one shot that I plan to post next week._

_I have not been feeling well, which is why my posts are so far apart, and for that I am sincerely sorry._

_The pain is daily now and there is nothing more I can do at this point but to deal with it as best as I can._

_Because of this, it is harder for me to focus. Even sitting in front of a computer to write (or read) has become a challenge._

_But I will finish any and all stories I post here- I promise - and I always keep a promise._

_I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me and for tolerating my erratic updates._

_You are all the greatest readers/reviewers I could ask for and hearing from you always brightens my day._

_*hugs*_

_Until next time,_

_Neisha_


	7. In the Middle

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

A big thanks to psycochick32 for her editing skills.

* * *

In the Middle

* * *

_For some there is no middle_

_No common ground to tread_

_Love is such a scary thing_

_They shut it down instead_

For years he'd fought it: the connection he'd found with Kagome. He'd shut his heart down, refusing to grant its plea for that which it wanted most... _her_. And for years Kagome stood by him, forging a path along side him, refusing to leave him even as he tore her heart apart. Repeatedly he'd found himself drawn to another, not for the love Kikyo offered, but for the familiar ground she tread upon, the life he _knew;_ even then, Kagome loved him. But somewhere along his battered path he'd veered back to Kagome, his heart winning its war with his mind, taming the fear that lived deep inside his tattered heart.

Would Kagome stay, even though she had a world of her own, a family waiting in its midst? Would she willingly give up the comforts of her time and her mother's love to reside with him in an era torn apart by war and famine, prejudice and greed?

He closed his eyes as fresh tears burned anew. She had... She'd returned to him, chose _him!_ She'd given up her home, her family, to make a life with him!

_But with you I've found something_

_That no one can define_

_With you I've built a bridge_

_Connecting your heart to mine_

The first time he tasted her, shared his breath with her, his heart, he'd known. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, nothing he wouldn't give to make her life with him worth the sacrifice she'd already given. Even now, as he gazed at her from across the river, he thanked the gods that their paths had crossed. And now, together, they would meet in the middle, give equal parts of themselves in a ceremony as binding as time and as eternal as their love. His eyes never left hers as they made their way over the bridge to meet at its center. Taking her hand in his, Inuyasha reached to wipe the tear from her cheek. He would never understand human emotion. How could she shed tears despite her obvious happiness? How could she open her heart despite the many times he'd so stupidly broken it? And how could she prove, time and again, that her love for him rivaled his for her?

Kagome smiled, her hand clutching his, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I love you," she whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. Squeezing her hand gently, he responded, "I love you more."

_You are my beginning_

_My middle and my end_

_And together we'll find eternity_

_Waiting around the bend_

The moon bore witness to their love that night, its light casting seductive shadows as the hanyou learned his mate's body. In the windswept meadow crickets sang and wildflowers danced; nature bowed beneath the glory of love, proving once again as life took hold in the miko's womb, that true love conquers all.

* * *

This drabble was originally written for and posted to LJ 3/30/10 for their 'Bridge' theme.


	8. Glorious

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Glorious

Summary: The water sparkled in the night, but her eyes were drawn to the silver mane that glistened in the dying light and the pale body standing at the water's edge...

* * *

Kagome woke to the darkness; the others slept, Kirara curled at Sango's side, Shippo huddled next to Miroku a few feet away. Shippo usually slept with her, but her fitful dreams must have driven him from her side to Miroku's. Kagome glanced around the campsite searching for Inuyasha; his aura was faint, off to the right and further into the forest.

Sliding out of her sleeping bag, Kagome slipped out of the fire's light and into the darkness. Why was he out alone? Was something bothering him? She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of running water. Her face flushed, her body heated, and in the silence she thanked the kami that the wind was blowing toward her, carrying her scent away from the half demon.

The water sparkled in the night, but her eyes were drawn to the silver mane that glistened in the dying light and the pale body standing at the water's edge. Inuyasha was handsome in all ways, but tonight, beneath the darkened sky, he was glorious. Naked as the day he was born, he stood silent, his back facing her as he readied himself for a bath in the spring.

He didn't notice her in the shadows, her gaze caressing every ridge of his muscled body - his calves, his thighs, and up to the glorious flesh of his backside nearly hidden beneath the curtain of his hair. In the blink of an eye he was gone, his body sliding seamlessly into the water, disappearing from her sight.

Breathing deep and turning slowly, Kagome made her way back to camp, one thought circling her mind as she slid into her blanket; the moon was beautiful, she thought, her eyes caressing its surface, but Inuyasha's was the most glorious full moon she'd ever seen.

* * *

A/N:

This drabble was written for LJ's promt - Full Moon. It stands at 300 words and was posted to the site 4/18/2010 7:45 pm.

Anywho-- I haven't forgotten the new chapter for Deserted. It has been lined out and started, but I have been limited on my writing due to my health. As if the issue of my brain not sitting where it should(it's trying to share space with my spinal cord... but said spinal cord isn't willing to share said space, lol), then it's the cold aggrivating the_ other_ issues, compounding an already complicated situation... thus resulting in pain, pain, and... you guessed it, more pain, lol.

The constant weather changes around here are determined to kill me! The temperature has gone from 75 to 40 degrees in the span of a few hours. It's been one bout of intense pain after another, and I swear if it doesn't warm up soon, I'm going to move some place where the temperature stays eighty degrees or more year round.

Anyway, enough of that. =) Now, I am off to work on Deserted ( *after* I start a fire in the fireplace, of course). :)

*HUGS*

Neisha


	9. Determination

I do not own Inuyasha.

Edited by the wonderful psycochick32. Thanks much, m'dear!

* * *

**Determination**:

Summary: His snarl was a warning; his narrowed gaze and flexing claws promised death should she venture any closer...

* * *

His snarl was a warning; his narrowed gaze and flexing claws promised death should she venture any closer. But she hadn't thought about any of that... she'd simply reacted, her heart leading the way, her feet sending her rushing into his arms. The pain of his claws sinking into her skin was nothing in comparison to his blank stare; he didn't recognize her, and that knowledge brought with it an emotional devastation that was worse than any physical pain could have possibly been.

When his demon blood surged forth, it was like watching the sun set in his eyes, the red overtaking the gold until nothing remained but the darkness. In that moment all that was left was the emptiness in the one who couldn't remember and the desperation of the one who refused to forget. She clung to him, refusing to be forced away, determined to make him remember. She pressed her mouth against his and lost the battle with her tears when his lips remained motionless, his body still rigid.

_"I love you!"_

There was a sudden jerk in his body, as if he was making another attempt to push her away; she clung tighter, her fingers twisting into his haori. Her breathing ceased when his mouth softened, his lips moving under hers, uncertain, but tender in their unmistakable intent. Time stopped. She could hear him breathe her in, felt him pull his claws free of her flesh, a high-pitched whine escaping his lips as he pressed closer to her. A second later she found herself wrapped securely in his embrace. When she finally got the chance to look into his eyes she saw regret and a multitude of other emotions she couldn't quite name. But most importantly, as her gaze met and held his, she saw recognition.

* * *

~~~~00~~~~

_This drabble was originally posted to lj for their prompt 'Sunset' on 5/16/2010._

_Just wanted to let you in on some bad news..._

_My laptop died, taking with it the newly finished chapter for Deserted. I hadn't even gotten the chance to send out to my beta first. We were camping this weekend (no internet connection) so I copied the chapter over to word and finished it while we were out of town. I wondered what the awful noise was coming from my laptop and got a nasty surprise when the noise stopped-- along with the power and all the info that was stored on the hard drive. I am praying that it's salvageable, but it will be a few days before I know anything._

_Now- for the good news. I still have the first section of the chapter - the part I copied over - and I am adding to it as best as memory allows. I do apologize since this will delay the posting. I have to re-finish the chapter and get it to my beta before I can get it to you all, but I am doing my best to get it done... again._

_(Note to self--- ALWAYS bring flash drive... even *IF* computer has had no prior crashing issues.)_

_I sincerely apologize for the wait... I can post what I have so far, but even then I'll need to get it to my beta. But it is an option._

_*huggles*_

_Neisha  
_


	10. Weakness

Weakness

Summary: She became his greatest weakness, and his greatest strength.

* * *

Hunger was something Inuyasha knew all too well. As a child it was his constant companion, a weakness visible to those willing to take a second look, useful to those vying for control of a half demon's power. Hunger begot weakness - weakness begot the determination to become stronger, faster.

In his search for strength he'd found Kikyo, a woman as lonely as he, a priestess who guarded the power he so desperately wanted. She hungered for normalcy, he for companionship, but it wasn't long before another's hunger for power found them, destroying everything he'd begun to trust.

In the years that followed he knew nothing, felt nothing. Hunger and ambition slid into nothingness until she came, releasing him from the darkness, unwittingly reigniting his thirst for power. Kagome knew nothing of his weakness, wanted nothing but his friendship. It was she who taught him that the greatest power came from within, not from an artificial source that would change his very being. She was unyielding in her friendship and unconditional in her devotion.

She became both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. She gifted him with her love, unconditional and undying and it was with her that a _new_ hunger found him. He should not have wanted her as he did, his body hard as stone and desperate for her touch. No one, not even Kikyo could hold a candle to the yearning Kagome created in his soul.

He'd thought this new hunger was solely his own, a new curse that would lend new reason to be despised... until the night she called his name in her sleep, her scent saturated in her own hunger.

In the end, her desire fed his, her love his sustenance. With Kagome at his side he flourished; without her he would die.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh... I am sooooo sorry. I promise to update, then life throws me a curve ball that I can't avoid thus making updating impossible. I _will _finish these stories, I swear it, but sadly it has to be at my own pace for awhile longer. My health took a giant nose dive this last few weeks, leaving me in so much pain that looking at my computer screen was near impossible. Please forgive me. I know that many of you wait patiently for an update, and for that I am eternally great-full. I do hope I haven't lost anyone (but I honestly understand if I have) given the lack of updates.**

**I'll post for Deserted as soon as I get the rest worked out. It shouldn't be long now... I won't promise you a time frame, but I will swear that I will update as soon as is humanly possible for me to do so. I'm thinking _smaller chapters more frequently_ might be easier to handle than 3 and 4-5 thousand word monsters that require more time than I have to spare right now. In fact, I may start the smaller chapters with this one- once it is edited of course... I hope to post it very soon, or- at least- a smaller version of it, lol.  
**

**I am very, very sorry.**

**This drabble was written for lj's prompt 'Hunger' and was posted Sunday to their site. It comes in at 300 words. I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Neisha  
**


	11. Sacrifice

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Sacrifice

* * *

It was intense, the pain that engulfed him, bringing a spatter of lights to his closed eyelids, reminding him of shooting stars.

He didn't regret the action that had him in this predicament, pain ravaging his body as he struggled to breath. It wasn't the first time he'd had a fist shoved through his chest; it was, however, the first time experiencing this particular wound laced with Sesshomaru's deadly poison.

If given the choice again, his life for Kagome's, he'd make the same sacrifice; without her, he had nothing to live for. It took several minutes before he heard her voice; she swore at him, and soothed him, all in the same breath. Her touch was gentle, the warmth of her aura giving him something to cling to as another savage jolt of pain ripped through him.

But then there was something else, a steady pulse that both burned and numbed. Inuyasha forced his eyes open; what met his vision both frightened and left him in awe.

Engulfed in a bluish light, Kagome glowed in the darkness, her hand held over the gaping wound in his chest, eyes shut as she focused her energy on the bubbling green poison. Within a few heartbeats the burn evaporated, replaced instead with the searing warmth of her purification.

She seemed lost in herself, absorbed in a task he wasn't sure she knew she was performing. He noticed her tears and without second thought, Inuyasha reached to wipe them from her cheek, smiling softly when her power shifted to accommodate him.

"Stop fussing over me, wench; I'll be fine."

He lost his breath when she answered, her words mirroring his thoughts."

"I can't lose you, Inuyasha. I can't..."

A moment later she was in his embrace, exactly where they both wanted her to be.

* * *

_This drabble was originally written and posted to lj's prompt, Shooting Star. _

I am terribly sorry for the wait on Deserted. I have a chapter 3/4 of the way written, but I just haven't been feeling well enough to finish it. I'm feeling a bit better today (still fighting a running bout of pain that refuses to let me get back to my life), thus resulting in the posting of this small drabble. I will be working on Deserted next; hopefully I can get it ready to post. *crosses fingers*

Hope you like this one- would love to hear what you think. Let me know?

*HUGS*

Neisha


	12. With Me

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do, however, own this story and the poem contained within. I do not profit from the posting of said stories/poetry.

* * *

With Me:

Summary: For some, the definition of a nightmare would be horrific dreams shrouded in fear- the only way to overcome them is to wake up. For others, the definition hits far closer to home, and is realized when the one person they can't live without, is gone.

* * *

It shouldn't have ended the way it did. We fought the bad guys - day after day, night after night. And we ___won_, damn it! We should have had our 'happily-ever-after'.

It wasn't supposed to be like this...

___You've shared with me this heartache  
And shared with me this pain  
You've shed with me the tears  
That fell like summer's rain_

Warm and comforting, she'd wrapped herself around me, became my heart and soul. And then suddenly she was gone- like she'd never existed- and I was lost. Without her, I was nothing.

It wasn't supposed to be like this...

___You've shared with me this nightmare  
Of separation- three years time  
And shared with me a loneliness  
That no one can define_

When she returned I was speechless. Like the wind, she blew back into my life, and I swore I'd never let her go again. Warm and right, she wrapped herself around me like she'd never left.

When I first touched her, her skin bare beneath mine, I swear the earth moved. Our first time was rushed, a mutual exchange of desperation and elation. I feared she wasn't real, that she'd disappear the moment I closed my eyes. I know she felt the same, because she didn't dare to sleep either.

It wasn't supposed to be like this...

___And then you shared a dream with me  
Your heart and body mine  
And together we overcame  
The nightmare we called time_

Our second time was perfect, a meshing of love and of hope - of mutual desire and reconnection. She was mine, and finally, _finally!_, I was hers. It was after, when sleep took us unaware, and fear startled us awake, that we realized-

We could finally share our happily-ever-after.  
___This_ was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

A/N: Here's another short one for you. It was written for, and just posted to, lj's prompt 'Nightmare'.

The poem will be posted to Unspoken as well, since that is where I keep the poems outside of the story format.

*Hugs*

And thank you all_ so much _for the wonderful response to Deserted's newest post. I'm working on the next chapter, and hope to post again soon.

Neisha


	13. Breathe

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Breathe

* * *

There was a storm coming. I could feel it in the wind, hear it in the silence of the forest. I just wanted to get home!

I didn't realize what night it was. I _should've _known; it was in the way Inuyasha acted, in the nervous shifting of his eyes as night fell. But it was cold and I was out of supplies; I couldn't even start a fire!

Then it came, a hurricane of bitter, pelting snow that drove the heat from our bones as quickly as it stole away our sight. No matter how many breaths I took, I couldn't breathe.

We were snowbound, lost in a forest we both knew so well. And the worst part? The silver of Inuyasha's hair melted in the onslaught of the storm, leaving behind raven locks as tangled as mine had become. It was then that I realized why he'd wanted to stop so badly. I should have _listened_!

It wasn't long before we were both wet and exhausted. We couldn't find shelter, so we opted to dig in, literally. In the seclusion of our makeshift cave, we couldn't even find the breath to bicker. It was too cold, and we were, quite literally, freezing.

We had to get warm, and to do that, we had to get _out_ of our wet clothing.

"T-take off y-your c-c-clothes," I stuttered.

Inuyasha was speechless. Despite his fierce blush (likely matching my own), he pulled off his haori. Turning to offer him privacy, I too, undressed. Our wet clothes were laid on the snow, the drier ones laid over those.

It was the first night we spent alone together, half naked, sharing his fire rat and our body heat for warmth.

And no matter how many breaths I took, I still couldn't breathe…

* * *

This drabble was written for and posted to Lj's prompt 'Snowbound'.

I am nearly finished with Deserted's next chapter. I am sorry for the wait, but I am still fighting with my health. I thank you for all your support- you have no idea what it means to me!

I also have two chapters that were written as continuations for 'Wicked'. I forgeot about them, lol. I'll edit those and add them as well. I've also got another short oneshot started for next week's prompt at lj. I'll post it next week sometime.

*hugs*

Neisha


	14. My Heart

Do not now, nor have I ever owned Inuyasha or its characters. I don't make any money from the posting of these stories, either...

**********This chapter was originally posted as part of Wicked. But I've decided to keep the original 3 chapters together, so this one needed moved as it didn't quite fit anymore. Sorry for the confusion...********

* * *

Summary: (Set in the early part of the anime) He watches me, but who is it he really sees?

* * *

It isn't often I find myself alone... It isn't often I leave camp at night in dire need of a cold shower, either.

But _his _eyes are haunting me, caressing me in the darkness- a golden heat that brings with it the unsettling need to tame the fire he lights in my blood without even trying. But I can't have him- I _know_ this, better than anyone- because _I _am not _her_.

I wish I could find solace in the moon tonight, but moon watching isn't what I desire most right now; I want _him_, need _him_... _love_ _him._

I want to feel the touch of his hands on my skin, to know the taste of his kiss. I want to feel him pressed against me, and in the darkest recesses of my mind, I hunger to feel him hard beneath my hand... _my_ touch bringing forth the passion I know resides deep in his soul. I want to find completion in his arms instead of at my own hand and, more than anything, I want to see rapture on his face. I want it to be _my_ touch that excites him, _my_ kiss that melts him... I want it to be _my _heart he hears beating in the night, _my_face he sees as his gaze washes over me.

But it isn't me; it isn't my face that holds his gaze, nor my heart he hears in the night. It isn't _me_... and that alone is enough to break me. I can't find peace tonight; not in the moon as it watches over me, and not in the dreams that torture me.

Worst of all is _knowing_ that I'll never find another -not because I can't- but because _he_ owns the part of me he doesn't want... my heart.

* * *

This drabble was originally written for lj's prompt 'Moon Watching'and was posted to their site a short time ago.

*HUGS*

Hope you enjoyed this small piece.

Neisha


	15. Hurt

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters- Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Hurt

* * *

Why did it hurt so much? Why was it that every time they fought - voices raised, their words harsh and uncaring- she wanted to claw out of her skin, to run like the devil himself was nipping at her heels?

Why was it that she wanted to hurt him as badly as he was hurting her?

And why did it hurt so much to watch him leave?

Why was it that the moment he left her side, her heart ached to call him back, to apologize repeatedly until he believed in her again, until she could convince him that she hadn't meant a word she'd said.

But it wasn't that easy. Words, spoken in anger, couldn't be taken back. The pain they'd caused couldn't be forgotten that easily.

It should have been easy to hate him, to write him off as another fool who had no idea what it was to be loved, and to love in return.

It should have been easy to turn her back, to walk away without a second thought.

It should have been easy- but it wasn't- because with every step he took, he took a piece of her heart with him.

Why couldn't she hate him, forget that he was her best friend, forget the look in his eyes as he turned away, the glitter - that for one brief moment - resembled tears, or forget the grimace on his face as her tears fell with a splash against her skin.

But she couldn't hate him; he was everything to her. She couldn't hate him because he'd never known what love was, and couldn't be blamed for not seeing it for the beautiful thing it could be.

She couldn't hate him, because to hate him would hurt her more than anything else could.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally written for the lj prompt 'Splash'. but I missed the deadline by a few hours. **

**I am sorry for the wait in posting for Deserted as well. I'll do what I can to get the chapters edited and posted.**

**They will be smaller chapters as I am still having issues with my health, but I'll do my best to post at least one by Friday. **

**I am sorry for the wait, guys- truly I am. Real life has it out for me, I swear. **

***HUGS***

**Neisha**


End file.
